Denying Secrets
by BrokenWing6205
Summary: Ginny has everything going for her. Friends, family, and an amazing year at Hogwarts ready to begin. But when a devastating accident leaves her deciding her future, young Ginny will have to choose between family, friends and enemies.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters. Dur. Why would I be here writing about them if I did?

A/N: I actually wrote this fanfic like last summerish.. and then I forgot everything on my pen name and then I really decided that I hated the name so it's the same basic story, I'm just rewriting some things.

Ginny buried her head in her Care of Magical Creatures book, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with me? Don't I know any better? Oh yeah, I want to be with the person that can hurt me the most. Real smooth, Ginny." Ginny sat in her favorite spot, a secluded little area in the Restricted Section of the library. It was well past one in the morning, yet all she could do was sit and think of the mistake she had made. She knew that what she had done was irreversible, and she would have to live with it. She reflected back to the past twenty-four hours, on how she had made the biggest decision any girl who was only 17 should make.. Ginny thought about everything right from the beginning earlier this year.. right before the Winter Holidays..

**.:.:Flashback to a few months prier:.:.**

Ginny's pace quickened. Next year would be her last, and she couldn't wait. She had learned so much over the last five years, mostly about trust, and what comes along with it. Her childish feelings for Harry had dispersed, and her brother and Hermione were very much in love, for the last three years this week, that is. Ginny had tried to give up on someone, however it failed. Someone she _could_ have. Someone named..

"Watch where you're going!"

Ginny ran head on into, the ever popular, Draco Malfoy. Within the last five years, Malfoy had become even more handsome, yet Ginny dared to mention this to anyone, except Hermione of course. He was handsome, without a doubt. Her feelings to him would never show, unless..

"Well if you weren't so damn stuck-up with your nose in the clouds and your hands around every girl that smiles at you, maybe you could see where you were going and not run into me!" Ginny stormed off. God, he could piss her off faster than anyone else. Draco watched Ginny storm off, despite the growing pain in his stomach, he would not let some little sixth year.. _girl_.. get to him. However he did like the way her long auburn hair swooshed when she walked, and the twinkle of her chocolate colored eyes, and the.. stop it Draco! He mentally slapped himself. '_I have got to stop these childish infatuations_,' he reminded himself. But inside, he knew these weren't infatuations. His mind wondered off to reminder of Quidditch practice today.

Ginny sat down in the library with her brother, his girlfriend, and Harry. The look on Ginny's face puzzled the trio, as she had had that look on her face an immense amount lately. Hermione looked over at Ginny.

"Gin, what's troubling you? You've been so down lately."

"I'm alright, Hermione. I'm j-just worried about some upcomming tests, t-thats all." She stuttered, trying her best not to. Harry looked at Ginny, showing signs of sympathy. Ginny grew angry with this. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't need sympathy from anyone! Just leave me alone!" Tears and anger began to build, but she ran off into her dorm before anyone else could see that. She cried into her pillow, breathing heavily. "_Why can't everyone leave me alone? Why can't Ron and Hermione just go off into their perfect world? Why can't Harry just get it through his thick, scarred head that I don't like him anymore? And why can't I get over that damn blonde haired Slytherin! There isn't anything between us! Nothing.. _" She cried until it hurt to cry. She heard a knock at her door.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice was soothing, but she didn't feel much like talking. "Ginny, can I come in?" Ginny pretended she was asleep until Hermione left. With that, she fell asleep peacefully, yet only to awaken to nightmares.

.:.:**Flash to Quidditch Practice:.:.**

"Malfoy! Keep your broom up! MALFOY!" Madam Hooch shouted. "Malfoy, bring your broom down here this instant!"

"But you just told me to keep it up!" Malfoy grew impatient with his instructor.

"Well bring it down, you're flying it as if you have had one too many Firewhiskeys." He landed his broom. "Now Malfoy, what is-- Malfoy!" Malfoy walked off, irritated, mad, and just plain pissed off.

A/N: Wow, it felt good to start writing again. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Unexpected Happenings

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own anything Harry Potterish. No.. no.. no.

A/N: Still editing the story some.. tweeking it.

Ginny woke up to sounds of moaning.

"Jesus Hermione! Keep the noise low!" She sleepily wiped her eyes in slight irritation. Hermione came outside roughly ten minutes later, steadying her breath.

"Oh but Ginny.. he's really good!"

"He is my brother! I don't need to know these things!" Ginny covered her face in disgust. "That's wrong on so many levels!" Hermione laughed aloud.

"So Ginny, tell me. Are you really over that tempting blonde, Malfoy?" She batted her eyes quickly with a quick smile. However, Ginny missed the humor, and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, I mean I think so. What's so great about him, anyways? Just because he's mildly attractive and can lure even the most independent girl into a trap, doesn't mean I still actually feel anything for that.. that.. **Pureblood**. I realized that no matter what happened, him and I have nothing between us. Yes, I like him. But, I don't want to be second choice to Pansy. Nothing has ever happened between us besides occasionally running into him." Hermione smirked at Ginny.

"You know you want to." Puzzled, Ginny looked at her.

"Want to what?"

"You know.." Hermione nodded towards the room where Ron peacefully slept.

"Hermione!"

"I'm just kidding Ginny. Really, chill out. You know he's not worth it." Ginny's anger increased a little.

"He is at heart. Just getting there is the hard part.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." It grew a tad bit awkward, so Hermione tried to enlighten it.

"I did notice Dean Thomas eyeing you.."

"Eh, not my type, Mione."

"Of course not, because he's not Draco."

"Mione.."

"I know."

**.:.:Flash to Malfoy and his two guards walking into the Great Hall.:.:.**

Malfoy walked to the Great Hall with Crabbe at his right and Goyle at his left. Crabbe was counting steps not stairs!.

"961, 962, 963, 964...OOF! Ow, 965." Draco began to laugh.

"Dumbass, you forgot the trick step.. again." Crabbe looked up.

"Man, why the hell do they need that steppy-thingy anyways?" Goyle intervened.

"So people like you can fall on your ass every time."

"Man, you've fallen too." Crabbe shot back.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!" Draco grew agitated.

"Both of you shut up! You have both fallen on your asses, now drop it!" With that, they shut up quickly. "Now Crabbe, go and fetch me a Firewhiskey from the Common Room. Go!"

"Okay, Draco." Crabbe and Goyle went to get Draco the Firewhiskey. Draco thought about anything and everything to get a certain someone on his mind, and it sure wasn't Pansy. "Ugh, I need to get that childish little girl off of my mind. That "thing" was nothing, nothing of any importance. I never should have gone to that party. But that kiss.. That was a kiss of-- a Weasley! Snap out of it. I need to fuck, to get my mind back on track. Damn, I can never find Pansy when I actually need her." Malfoy sat down in the library, lost in thought. "Maybe my father was right. I should become a Death Eater. I mean, maybe that would get my mind off of her. That night was..."

**.:.:Flash back to Ginny:.:.**

Ginny and Ron walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron whispered the password to the picture, "Mandrin Hair" and walked in. Harry and Hermione were already in there, and they looked a little distraught.

"Oh my God, Ron, Ginny. There is a message for you. It has something to do with your Mum and Dad. Dumbledore couldn't find you, but said it was urgent.."

A/N: This is a lot of fun! Just read and review! Thanks!


	3. Devastating Events

Disclaimer: Dude, these things get annoying. Doesn't everyone realize by now that I don't own them? Rawr..

A/N: I love this chapter! I don't know why, but I do. Read!

Ginny held a terrified look on her face, and clenched her stomach. "I.. I'm going to be sick!" She ran to the her bed.

"Ginny!" Ron screamed for his sister, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You need to see what's wrong before anything, Ron." There was faint talking, and then McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore looked as if Hogwarts was to be closed.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's going on?" Ron was scared, for his parents, for him, but mostly for his sister. Dumbledore began a speech that would break the Weasley's poor hearts.

"There was a call from the Ministry of Magic. It came from Lucius." Ron gave Harry a look of disgust. "He said there had been an accident involving your parents, Ron. They were all to take one of your fathers 'Flying Cars' and to go to Romania to see Charlie about some Norwegian Ridgebacks. However, their plans didn't go through." Ron held his breath. "The outcome was more devastating than the crash itself." Dumbledore choked on his words. It's never easy breaking the news like this to a student. "Ron, I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it." Ron felt tears welding, but he stood his ground, holding his pride. How would he break it to Ginny?

"I... I need to tell Ginny." Ron went to find his sister, afraid of telling this to her. "Ginny?" He knocked on the door. "Ginny, I need to talk to you."

"Go away, Ron. I just don't want to know."

Ron tried to open the door, yet it was locked. He whispered, "Alohomora" and the door opened. "Ginny, we need to talk." Ron went over to her bed, and reached for her hand. "Ginny, it's about Mum and Dad. There was an accident.." Before he could finish, tears were already rolling down Ginny's cheek. "Ginny.." She was in hysterics.

"It's not fucking fair! Why did this happen to.. Mum and Dad? Why couldn't it of happened to someone else!" Ginny threw herself against the bed, sobbing. "They didn't deserve this! Mum always cared about everyone else so much and Dad did what he had to so that he could make ends meet."

"Remember Gin, that it happened to Harry too." Ginny looked over at her brother, a bit cold-hearted.

"What are _you_ worried about? This is your last year, you can do what you please. However, I'm stuck here another year, and now without parents, a brother, anything!" Ron believed that this wasn't the time to discuss it, and decided to wait awhile and return to the Common Room. Dumbledore and McGonagall were still there. Ron looked at them with his tear-stained face and broken heart.

"I need to know what exactly happened." He just needed to know. Dumbledore began once again.

"Well, they were off to Romania. The car was running fine, and everything was going to plan. However, it was late and rather foggy. Then the trouble started. Arthur and Lucius got into a disagreement about chocolate frogs and Witch and Wizard cards. Arthur was driving, and turned around to argue with Lucius. When doing so, the car began to teeter, and quickly started to decline. Molly was asleep, and never saw it coming. Lucius managed to survive." Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he bowed his head in respect.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore, what will happen? I mean, what about services, and their possessions.. and-" Ron continued to ramble on the endless list of things to do, while still lost in thought. He thought a moment more. "What about Ginny? Where will she stay this summer for the holidays? She can't stay alone, and I'll be gone with Hermione, and Harry has other things that he has to take care of. Maybe she can stay with a friend, or even with me and Mione." Dumbledore made an offer that Ron would have to seriously consider.

"Ron, when this came to my attention, Lucius made an offer I think you may doubt at first, but may be the best for Ginny. She's barely17, and we both know that she is not fully capable of taking care of herself. She has less than a year before the summer holidays, and winter holidays are right around the corner. You'll be able to go into training, but she still has another year. Lucius' offer stands as follows. At the end of her sixth year, she will go with Draco to his home. Draco is taking off a year before he starts his training, and being the intelligent student he is, I decided to bring him back after he finishes to do some continuous reading and studying in Quidditch." Ron was completely lost.

"What does all of this mean?"

"This means that the Malfoy family has offered Ginny a place to stay until the end of her seventh year, that she will stay with them and with Draco." Ron turned as red as his hair, definitely not liking the idea of it at all.

A/N: Oooo.. the plot thickens.. Lol! I just wanted to say that. Tell me what you think and how you feel and I'll keep writing. Thanks! Thank you Ami!


	4. Unsure Decisions

A/N: Wow.. I like this chapter, too. I would say something smart like "Oh, it's been a long time since I updated," but its been all of twenty minutes.. so.. yeah.

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! And I will take over the world! Yeah, no. I own nothing.

Ron's whole body ached. "Se.. send her to.. to Lucius?" Ron stuttered. "Are you out of your damn mind? Send her to that.. that Death Eater? No! Ginny will never sit for it. She will not live with Lucius, Narcissa and especially Draco Malfoy!" Ron took a deep breath. "Never." Dumbledore jumped in during Ron's breath.

"Ron, I understand your point of view, but Ginny doesn't have many options. Seventeen and homeless.. think about it, Ron." Ron knew he was right, but why was Lucius being so generous. "I know that you don't particularly like the Malfoy family, but they have everything that she would need."

"Why is Lucius offering this?" Ron was completely puzzled, but most of all irritated that this was even an option.

"Lucius feels as if it was all his fault. Granted Lucius has a reputation for being.. overwhelming, he _was_ in the car during the accident and he is taking responsibility for it."

"Yeah, but how did he make it out _unharmed_?" Dumbledore pondered momentarily.

"It was head on, but Narcissa and Lucius were in the back and suffered other injuries." Ron scoffed.

"Well, Ginny won't go for it. I know she won't. She despises them as much as I do."

"Know I won't what?" Ginny walked out of her room, clearly depressed and falling apart. Her red hair was displaced and unbrushed, her chocolate eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

"Won't what?" She repeated.

"Ginny, we need to discuss where you will be staying for the Christmas and Summer holidays."

"Where will I stay?" The thought of that had just entered her head.

"Well, I will be staying with Mione, and you can stay as well.." Ginny would choose anything but to stay with the perfect couple. "...or Lucius has offered..." He took a breath and hoped for the best "...for you to stay with the Malfoy family." The words rolled off his tongue in sincere disgust. "So when the holidays do come, you can stay with Mione and me." Ginny's hot temper quickly came into play.

"I don't necessarily want to go with you two. You guys will be having random..." She looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Conversations.. all the time. I have a decision to make and I plan to stick with what I choose. And you nor anyone else will decide for me."

"Ginny, I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." Ginny turned slowly to look her brother square in the eye.

"Get it through your thick, red head. I am not a little girl anymore! I don't need you to watch me and I sure as hell don't need a pity party. I understand that they were my parents as well, but sitting and dwelling on it will not change the past!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now. "Let me grow up and make my own mistakes!"

"But who are you staying with?" Harry was a little curious. Everyone knew the answer to this, just getting it out of her was the problem.

"I.. I don't know. I will, however let you know tonight at dinner, Professor Dumbledore." Ginny and Ron had basically forgotten that he was there. With that, she went off to become lost in thought about her future.

"Well that went well, Ron." Hermione added sarcastically. "You do realize that since you argued so much with her, she's going to choose Lucius."

"No she won't. She won't if she knows what's good for her."

**.:.:Later that day in Care of Magical Creatures:.:.**

The new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Madame Brittone, was busy instructing some rather advanced fourth years on some Jarveys. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were busy writing essays. Harry and Ron got up and moved over to Malfoy, because Ron was determined to keep that blooded Malfoy as far away from his sister as possible.

"What pleasure do you have of visiting me?"

"Cut the bullshit, Malfoy. You don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But I love my sister and I don't want her anywhere near the likes of you. Is there anyway that your father can close his offer on letting Ginny stay with you?" Draco's satisfaction grew and his smile widened.

"So this is what it's about. Well Weasley, I think it's generous of my father to do this."

"Agreed Malfoy, but I would still like a sister when she leaves Hogwarts."

"Stop your worrying. Damn. I doubt she'll even stay with us."

"I don't know, Malfoy. Her and Ron had a small falling out earlier. We think she'll choose you." Malfoy laughed aloud.

"Virginia Weasley wants nothing to do with me. But, you never know what choices a vulnerable young girl could make." And with that, the bell rang.

**.:.:To dinner at the Great Hall:.:.**

Ginny was sitting impatiently at the Gryffindor table. Momentarily she would make a decision between friends and enemies. 'Oh, what does Ron know," she thought in her head. "Nothing. How would he know what I want? He wouldn't. I mean, I think I know what I want. Yes, I know what I want.'

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore silenced them immediately. "The Christmas holidays are approaching, as well as finals. You have the option of going home, or to stay here at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madame Hooch, and myself will stay here this holiday." There were random whispers, followed by silence once again. However, before Dumbledore could resume his speech, a big and burly Hagrid walked in the hall. Hermione's face lit up immediately when she saw this lovable giant.

"Hagrid! Over here!" Hagrid quickly smiled at Dumbledore, who nodded, and walked to join them over at the Gryffindor table.

"As I was saying, if you plan to stay here, please consult one of the four of us. Other than that, please enjoy a delicious dinner as we prepare for our final few weeks before the holidays." Dumbledore concluded and sat down.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted. Ron jumped out of his seat when he heard his friend scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"For the first time since we've been here, we have no issue to deal with. No talking books, no escaped Godparents, no evil dark lords.."

"What about my sister?" Hermione grabbed Ron.

"Ron! Yes, she is important, but not life threatening."

"If she's with Malfoy, it's life threatening." Malfoy overhead Ron.

"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a human."

"You're an ass, Malfoy." Ron sat down, still displeased. Ginny stood up and looked at Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He didn't respond. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" He stopped and looked at Ginny.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"I made a decision." She was looking nervous.

"And it is?" She glanced around. The entire hall fell into silence.

"I.. I.. I wish to stay with.. the Malfoy family." At the moment, random whispers began once again as a very suprised and disturbed Draco Malfoy dropped all the food in his hand. Dumbledore held a twinkle in his eye, knowingly.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE, GINNY? Professor, I'm going to take Ginny to Madame "

"Very well, Ginny. I will owl Lucius tonight."

"Thank you." Ron looked as if a giant spider had claimed the body of his sister.

"Ginny.. why?"

"I feel as if I just need space, Ron. Just time away from you all. no offense, I just want to.. to explore." Ron sighed aloud.

"Okay, Ginny. Okay." They then finished dinner, peacefully.

A/N: Dude it took forever to finish writing this.. due to some personal problems. Read and Review! Thanks!


	5. A Midnight Visitor

Disclaimer: You know what? Yeah, I do own everything. I have J.K. Rowling locked in my basement with only one square meal a day and nasty dirt water. My cat licks her toes every night. NO! I don't own anything. However, that would be kind of cool.

A/N: I'm exhausted, irritated and mad at the world. I had a freaky dream and I really am not in the mood to write, but since Amelia has asked me nicely, I will.

Ginny woke up right in the middle of the night. She was still a little uncertain of her decisions. 'Maybe this is the wrong decision. Who am I kidding? I can't live with the Malfoys. Actually, I can. This will just prove to Ron that I _can_ take care of myself, even if someone else is there. I can do this and I will! I think I need some air, though.' Ginny pulled back her sweat-filled red hair. She rustled through some things to find what she needed to escape out into the night. After knocking over a lamp and throwing her things around the room, she found Harry's invisibility cloak that he had lost a year or so back. Ginny had used this many times before to escape, and despite being Ron's sister which automatically made her clumsy, she had never been caught and didn't plan on it happening either. Ron had truly pissed her off today, and she couldn't bare the thought of spending and entire summer, or even winter holiday for that matter, with him. She wandered the halls and finally came to the entrance to the library. Ginny knew that Filch would be there, so she kept quiet as she let herself in. She saw Mrs. Norris as well, and slowed her breathing as much as possible. She walked to the Restricted Section of the library and took a seat in her spot. She sighed. 'I know the only reason I chose Lucius over Ron.. because of Dra-'

**CRASH**

"Bloody hell!" Ginny shot up at the sound of the crash. "What was that? Who could possibly be out this late besides me?"

"This is worse than cheating on my Potions II final. Now where is it?" Ginny knew that very distinct voice, but why on earth was he in the library this late, of all places? She didn't know whether or not to let him know she was here. Occasionally.. well actually once in a blue moon, Draco had known to be nice somewhat. She decided to try and call his name very, very softly.

"Malfoy.." She continued to near him, peaking and spying on him through the rows and rows of books. Ginny took a closer look at what he was looking for.

"Drywall, drugs, droughts, deliverance, delectable dishes, demons.. a ha! Death Eaters!" Why was Draco looking up Death Eaters? He wouldn't actually be considering it.. would he? "This better please my father." Well, I guess that explains that. But, since when does Malfoy care about pleasing his father? I know he's not number one of his list of things to do.. or people for that matter. He threw the book against a wall. "I can't do this. I can not do it! I'm not strong enough to become a.. _Death Eater_." Ginny stepped on a large stack of books, just to near him even the slightest bit more. 'He thinks that he is so big and bad, but all he is-'

**CRASH**

"Oof!"

"Who's there!" Ginny didn't know whether to tell him it was her or.. "Accio invisibility cloak!" The invisibility cloak flew off and showed a very disturbed Ginny. "Weasley!"

Potions Book- 8 galleons

Owl- 20 galleons

Look on Malfoy's face when seeing Ginny- Priceless.

"Malfoy, I can explain.."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you'd shut up, I would explain! I was looking for a.. book. What else are you going to do in a library?"

"In the middle of the night?" He was still completely shocked to see that her.

"Well.. yes.. but.. Wait. What are you doing here?" She knew she could turn the tables.

"Well, me, I'm simply.. looking for a book as well." Liar. "Besides, I am Headboy, I can do as I please." Ginny took a step closer, feeling confidence that she had never felt before.

"Really? What kind of book?"

"Er.. it's for my.. uhm.. What kind of book are you here for?" Uh oh.

"Me? I was getting one for my.. Charms final, yes. Charms final." He smiled his ever popular smirk.

"In Doxy pajamas?" Well, she didn't think that she would be running into any blonde Slytherin.

"Oh, look who's talking Mr. Rubber Ducky Boxers!"

"Hey, leave my rubber duckies- What do you want Weasel? She knew the answer to that. _Him._

"For you to leave _my_ spot.. er.. the library." He smiled devilishly.

"Okay. I'll leave 'your' spot." Malfoy moved very close to Ginny. She felt her body heat rising. He bent down to her ear and whispered softly. "Just remember who runs these halls, Virginia." The lightness of his breath tingled in her ear that left her begging for more.

A/N: So! Whatcha think? Lol. This one is fun to write because of the action between D/G.. Review! Thanks Kole and Ami!


	6. An Enchanted Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own Luminese! Hahahaha! I own HIM! -Sigh- But nothing else..

A/N: Rawr! Too many problems! RAWR! So.. here's your chapter.

The day of the Weasley's funeral was quite gloomy, raining off and on. A quiet hush fell over Hogwarts. Ginny put on a long, black dress, lined with lace and black shoes to match. Hermione was almost identical, with the exception of her brown hair. Ron and Harry were both lost in the process of putting on their suits. The funeral was to be small, yet it was open to anyone who wanted to pay their respects. Anyone who knew Ron and Ginny would be there, and by the time everyone showed up, they realized that that was half of the entire school. Harry fumbled with his speech that he would read following Dumbledore's, who was the funeral director. It was to start at nine, and continue on through lunch. The ceremony was going to be presented in Hogsmeade, and then would move to the outskirts of the Dark Forest. Ginny sat up in the common room, looking down towards the preparations. She saw two large, very smooth, onyx caskets approaching the lake. Just seeing this alone churned her stomach. So many thoughts ran through her head. "I can't do this.."

"Yes you can." She turned, but saw no one. Ginny knew that the voice was coming from inside her heart. Hermione ran up the stairs in a rush.

"Come on, Ginny. It's about to begin." Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her gently from the window. They walked down to the common room, and then left with Harry and Ron. Once they reached Hogsmeade, Dumbledore took stand to get ready to give his speech. Finally, nearing nine o'clock, Dumbledore began the long awaited ceremony.

"Hogwarts students, teachers and friends, we appreciate your gathering here today in the memory of Arthur and Molly Weasley.." Their entire family had flown in to witness this ceremony. Even within a few minutes of starting, tears already filled the entire congregation. Ginny felt so many emotions at the moment. She felt cold-hearted, alone, mad, sad, and confused. "And now, please welcome Harry Potter to give a word of remembrance." Sullen applause flowed over the crowd.

"When I first got my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, I didn't know what to do. I was unsure about my past, and my future. I felt so alone. No parents. No friends. There wasn't anyone to guide me. However, when I was to board the platform, I was even more of a loss. But, Mrs. Weasley showed me everything I needed to know. I had been living the Muggle ways, but I quickly learned with the help of her and Mr. Weasley. I stayed with them many, many times and a few members of their family even risked their life in my defense. I couldn't tell you of kinder people. I think I speak for mostly everyone, when I say that they will be greatly missed. Rest in Peace, Molly and Arthur." Tears fell from everyone, including Professor Dumbledore. Harry wiped away his tears as he glanced around for Ginny, however she wasn't anywhere in sight.

**.:.:Flash to Dark Forest:.:.**

Ginny was running, crying, and thinking all at the same time. Her head hurt from crying, from everything. All she wanted to do was to get away from it all. _I need my family more than ever now. I don't want to say goodbye. No, not yet. I'm running from them, from Harry, from Ron, from..-_

**CRASH**

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Ginny tripped over a tree root. "Damn root." Pain shot up her left leg, leaving her a new reason to shed a tear. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, moving away. "Ow, please! Wait! Come back! I can't move!" The footsteps stopped, and moved towards Ginny.

"Damn it Weasley, can't you even run away without hurting yourself?" That voice was all too familiar.

"Oh, Malfoy, It's you. Just go, I'll walk myself back." Ginny tried to stand up, only to fall right back down.

"Look at you. I _almost_ feel sorry for you."

"Oh, why would you feel sorry for anyone but yourself?" Anger overpowered her pain, yet she still looked helpless.

"I might be an asshole, but I won't let someone die." He made it sound cocky, only because that's how he is. "Just sit here. I'll be right back." Ginny made a irritated face.

"Where else am I going? I can't go far!" Her sarcasm amused Draco greatly. A few moments later, Malfoy returned with a jet black Unicorn. "Wow.." He quickly smiled.

"Surprised? I got Luminese in my fifth year. He keeps me sane.. and good looking," he added with a smirk.

"Conceited." She knew she liked it though.

"I know." He walked over to Ginny, and bent down. Ginny let out a quick scream.

"Don't touch me!" Draco looked puzzled.

"Well then, do you want to tell me how I am going to get you back to the funeral?"

"I'm not going. I can't."

"Well, I have to put you somewhere. I can take you to the hospital wing." She squinted her eyes and became cold.

"Why would _you_ care?"

"I don't really. However, I'm not going to leave you here. Even if you are a Weasley." Though he was being prude about it, something in his voice told Ginny that he may care even the slightest bit.

"Okay, Malfoy." He bent down to pick her up.

"He's gentle. Kind of hard to believe that he's yours." She smiled to herself, pleased.

"Ha ha, very funny Weasel." Malfoy jumped up behind Ginny, holding her against Luminese.

"Wh- what are you doing, Malfoy?" He looked at her, a little confused.

"Well, it would be faster if I make him run, rather than walk or canter." She knew she liked it, but wouldn't even consider letting him know that.

"Ugh, fine." They rode back in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

**Ginny's point of view:** _"Oh, he thinks that just because he's giving me a ride back, that all of a sudden he's _Mr. Prince Charming. _Yeah, right."_

**Draco's point of view: **_"Damn Weasley. Can't even walk through the woods right without falling? How the bloody hell did she _ever_ survive the Chamber of Secrets?"_

They reached Hogwarts in roughly ten minutes. By then, Ginny had passed out completely. Draco carried Ginny strait to the Hospital Wing. A nurse came in to find Ginny coming in and out of consciousness.

"Good heavens! What happened, dear?"

"Where.. where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"I was down by the lake, and I tripped."

"How on earth did you get here, especially with what looks like to be a sprained ankle?" All Ginny wanted to do was jump up and scream "Malfoy! Draco Malfoy brought me here! BLOODY FUCKING DRACO MALFOY BROUGHT ME RIGHT HERE!"

"I don't know. I passed out, and then I was here."

"Well get comfortable. You'll be here a night or two." She walked out to get some things. Ginny sat back on the bed.

"Bloody fucking great."

A/N: So... how was this chapter? I **love** Draco and Ginny interaction. Gosh, if this was all really real.. I would so not be taking Malfoy down by the lake.


	7. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Who the hell would want to own Lucius? Not me..

A/N: I kind of changed the way Lucius is a little bit..

"Narcissa! Narcissa! We need to get ready for that young Weasley girl! _NARCISSA!_ We have make her get the mark!" Lucius ran around the house in search of his wife.

"Put a lid on it, Lucius! Everything will be ready. However, you do need to go see Voldemort." He mimicked Narcissa childishly.

"_YOU need to go see Voldem-" _

"Lucius Malfoy! I swear if you don't stop it, you'll be digging these Every Flavored Beans out of your ass for a month!" Lucius made a disgusted look.

"I'm going now.." He walked the house looking for a picture of Ginny. "Women, I swear.." He got some Floo Powder and walked to his fireplace to got ready to depart.

"Lucius! Have you seen my wig?" Narcissa screamed for Lucius.

"Jesus, woman."

**.:.:Flash to Voldemort's Hideaway:.:.**

Lucius entered Voldemort's chamber. "My Lord." Voldemort really wasn't that scary if you saw him the way Lucius did. He was sitting there in a big, comfy chair reading the Daily Prophet in little unicorn boxers.

"Malfoy! You are supposed to owl me when you plan a visit, haven't we covered this before?" Voldemort rose and changed into a more evil attire. "Now, what is so important?"

"Lord, along with the decision of my son, well, the decision I'm sure he will make, well, actually the one I'm mak-"

"Get on with it, Lucius!"

"Yes, yes. Well, I have someone else who I think is worthy enough to receive the Mark."

"Oh really? That's would be delightful. And who would that be that you think is worthy of coming to the Dark side?"

"Virginia Weasley." Voldemort's face lightened.

"Arthur's little girl?"

"Well, she's not so little anymore. Just turned seventeen, and I think that she would do wonders."

"Yes, but why on earth _her_?" Lucius smiled that devilish smile that he passed down to Draco.

"Because Mr. Potter would do anything for her, and if I recall correctly.." Voldemort caught on quickly.

"You do have a brain. Well done. Owl me when she is in your care."

**.:.:To Hogsmeade:.:.**

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry had all walked over to Hogsmeade for the last Saturday before everyone left for the holidays. A week had passed since Draco and Ginny's last encounter. They all took a seat in the Three Broomsticks. Ron looked over at Harry.

"What are your plans for the holiday, Harry?"

"Well, I guess I am going to stay with Hagrid for a bit, then I might go see Remus. How about you, Ron?"

"Going to Hermione's." He smiled to Hermione, and looked over at Ginny. "How about you?" Ginny was too lost in her thoughts to hear her brother. "Ginny!"

"What? Oh, I'm going to pack some stuff and stay at here for a few days, and then go to the Malfoy's for a day or two." Ron looked at Ginny cold.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Ron." Their waitress came to the table.

"Now that's four butterbeers?"

"Yes ma'am," Ron replied. Hermione took a drink and looked at Ginny.

"So Ginny, ready for finals?"

"Yeah, I think so. Not too much more studying, I hope."

"You'll do fine." As they finished their drinks and began to leave, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Draco smiled.

"Well.. if it isn't Potter, Granger, Weasley, and-" Ginny cut him off.

"Ms. Weasley," she said with dangerous eyes.

"Right. You actually do something else but study, Granger?" Ron grew angry at him quickly.

"Why don't you and your demonic friends just leave?" Draco moved closer, hoping to intimidate him.

"Why should we?" Ginny didn't want Ron hating him even more.

"Ron, let's just go. We're done here anyways, Malfoy." She looked at him with a knowing glance. As they were leaving, Ginny caught sight of a crumbled up piece of green paper by Draco's feet. She quickly picked it up and left with her friends.

"Oh that Malfoy pisses me off!" Ron let his temper flare the minute they walked out the door. Ginny put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"No worries, Ron. It'll be fine." Ginny was trying to think of a way in which Ron would begin to not despise Malfoy anymore. Then, the idea hit her.

"Hey, do you guys want to do Secret Santas?" The three looked at each other, a little dumbfounded, Ron the most.

"What is Secret Santas?"

"Well, Secret Santas is where a group of people put their names in a hat and they each draw one. The name of the person who you get, you get them a present. However, you cannot let that person know you have them, or anyone else for that matter." They decided that they liked the idea. The only problem that Ginny had was that she didn't know how to ask Dra-

"Count us in." She turned and saw Malfoy and his crew walking towards them. Ron burst out laughing.

"Ha! You **three** want in? That's a laugh." Ginny glared at her brother.

"Shut up, Ron. Fine, but this is serious. Don't mess up or screw around, Malfoy." His blue eyes turned to ice.

"Of course not." The seven put their names into Malfoy's hat. The Secret Santas were as followed:

Ron - Crabbe: "Oh geez, I didn't want to EVER have anything to do with him AGAIN."

Harry - Hermione: "Mione.. What doesn't she have or need?"

Hermione - Ron: "What should I get him..."

Crabbe - Goyle: "Food."

Goyle - Harry: "Scar-removing cream."

Draco - Ginny: "Great."

Ginny - Draco: "Great." Hermione continued on.

"You must reveal yourself to that person by Friday, before the train leaves." Ron looked confused, as usual.

"Mione, do we tell that person that we got them?" They all chuckled a bit, even Malfoy.

"Sh.. Keep it a secret, Ron." She smiled warmly. The seven of them scattered about leaving suspicion, curiosity and memories to follow.


End file.
